Seducción, ¿fallida?
by Kaorumar y Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Gracias a un anuncio en el periódico, Kenshin decide seguir unos pasos para conseguir a la chica de sus sueños pero...¿que ocurre cuando ninguno de los pasos funciona?[KenKao][Lemon]CAP.1: UN PIROPO CON CONSECUENCIAS.
1. Prólogo

**Seducción… ¿fallida?  
**  
**_Kaorumar & Nadeshiko miko_**

**Capítulo I: Pasos de conquista  
**  
Cortó con mucho cuidado el pescado que tanto trabajo le había costado pescar esa mañana. Sintió como las tripas se le removían de solo verlo. Seguro que su Kaoru-dono se chuparía los dedos al probarlo. Otra vez sus tripas empezaron a moverse. Un sonido extraño y muy conocido por él se escuchó. Su cara adquirió el mismo tono de su cabello y se volvió inmediatamente, sobresaltado, miró a ambos lados y se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese escuchado ese… esa pequeña fuga.  
Sus tripas seguían incesantes. Otra vez se volvió a sobresaltar. ¡Oh, Kami! Esos retortijones no eran precisamente de hambre. Corrió hacía el cuarto de baño, creía que el mundo se le iba a venir encima, no podía aguantar más. Por fin llegó al baño. Suspiró aliviado, nunca le había parecido tan largo el camino hasta el baño, agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró… volvió a tirar... Empezó a sudar frío y a tirar con más fuerzas y se ventoseó de nuevo.

- Maldita sea. ¡Abrid! - gritó poniendo las manos en sus nalgas y esforzándose por aguantar.

- ¡Está ocupado! - el gritó de Yahiko hizo que se le viniera la tierra encima. Empezó a dar vueltas, intentando soportar aquel maldito apretón. La puerta del baño se abrió y Yahiko salió, al verlo puso mala cara y empezó a agitar las manos queriendo disipar algo -¡Qué pestazo!

Kenshin no esperó a que saliera, lo empujó y entró corriendo. Cerró la puerta con fuerzas y se bajó los pantalones con una rapidez extrema. Se sentó y suspiró aliviado, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo ¡Oh, qué alivio! Se acomodó un poco en el pequeño cubo que usaban para sus necesidades. Miró el periódico que estaba en lo alto de un pequeño taburete. Agarró el periódico y lo abrió. Pasó las páginas intentando encontrar un anuncio que le gustara.

- Akane Sanada, esposa actual del general Yamagata ha interpuesto una denuncia a Sakura Hideto ex del mismo, declarando reiteradas injurias contra ella. La esposa del político afirma haber soportado tirones de pelo de la ex esposa celosa - leyó - Já, ese Yamagata si no fuera tan mujeriego… - pasó las páginas, viendo los diferentes anuncios - ¿Um¿anuncios X?. ¿Qué es eso?

Fijó su mirada en los anuncios y los leyó. Chicas desnudas por aquí. Chicas desnudas por allá. ¿Qué era eso?

- Chica caliente ofrece sus servicios… - leyó, y fue hacía otro anuncio - madurita quiere compañía…- su mirada se centró en un anuncio con letras más grandes que los otros y en un cuadro mucho más grueso - ¡Consigue a la chica de tus sueños con diez pasos! - sus ojos se iluminaron - el doctor Satoshi te explica los pasos que tienes que seguir. Acuda a la calle Awateyebe, número 55 - Esa calle estaba cerca del hospital. ¡Genial! iría en ese mismo instante iría a ver a ese tal doctor Satoshi y conseguiría esos pasos.

Estaba decidido. Se giró para coger el rollo de papel que tenía detrás suyo, pero… ¡oh, sorpresa! No quedaba papel. Maldijo a Yahiko. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y daba la casualidad de que siempre era él el que se encontraba con el pastel. Miró el periódico que tenía en las manos y encogió los hombros. -¡Qué remedio! –se dijo.

---------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba a dos manzanas de la calle Awateyebe. ¡Demonios¿En que momento se le había ocurrido limpiarse con el periódico? Tenía el trasero como si se hubiera limpiado con un cactus. Disimuladamente, se llevo la mano a la parte trasera y se separó el pantalón, miró para todos lados para ver si alguien lo miraba, y al ver que no, se estiró de él para separarlo de la piel. Estaba tan escocido, que el pantalón se le pegaba.

Dio dos pasos y repitió la misma operación, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la calle Awateyebe. Le pasó por la cabeza ir al periódico y aconsejarles que pusieran un aviso en todos su ejemplares en el que dijera¡Atención! Papel no apto para uso higiénico. Manténgase fuera del alcance de agujeros comunes.

Ya estaba en la calle, ahora solo quedaba encontrar el numero 55. Miró el numero de la primera casa que quedaba a su derecha, el 43, bien, en ese caso, tenía que seguir por ese lado y encontraría el 55 enseguida. ¡Que raro! Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo. Del numero 53 pasaba al número 57¿y el 55? Quizá estaba en el lado izquierdo. Sacudió la cabeza y cruzó la calle. La recorrió de punta a punta. Nada¿acaso se les había olvidado poner el numero o que? Estaban todos, menos el que él buscaba. Miró de nuevo hacía la casa numero 53 y su mirada se centró en la de al lado. ¡Ahí está! Lo dicho, se les había olvidado el número.

Se acercó a la puerta y dio dos golpecitos con los nudillos. Esperó…siguió esperando…taconeó con el pie en el suelo…ya no esperaba más. Abrió la puerta poco a poco, y vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, sentado en una silla montando un pequeño barco de madera. –Hola. ¿Señor¿Me oye? Vengo por lo del anuncio del periódico -. Nada, aquel hombre no lo escuchaba. ¿Estaría sordo? Se acercó un poco más. – ¿Señor Satoshi? Soy Ke…

-¿Quién diablos eres¿Qué quieres? Este barco es mío, me oyes, mío.Ya le dije a tu compañero que no se lo vendía. ¿Cuándo me dejarán tranquilo? -. Kenshin tragó saliva –No, no se de que me habla. Yo vengo por lo del periódico. Estuve tocando pero no contestaba -. El hombre se apartó un poco dejándole espacio para poder respirar.

-Discúlpeme joven. Pensé que se trataba de otra persona. Últimamente me han estado molestando para que les venda mi obra de arte. Este barco me esta costando mucho montarlo. Y es muy valioso -. Kenshin centró su vista en el objeto en cuestión. ¿Valioso¿Eso era un barco? Pero si parecía un pato, no tenía nada en su sitio… Reparó en el rostro del hombre. ¿Ese hombre estaba centrado o que ¿Y porque se le acercaba tanto cuando hablaba ¿A parte de sordo estaba ciego ¿Por qué le guiñaba un ojo? En el anuncio ponía consiga a la mujer de sus sueños, y no al hombre¿cierto ¿Lo habría leído mal?

-¿A qué ha venido a verme, joven? -. Kenshin suspiró. ¿A caso no se lo había dicho ya? –Vine por lo del anuncio del periódico. Ya sabe, lo de conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños.

Satoshi se acercó de nuevo a él, y lo miró a la cara. - ¿Qué viene a poner un anuncio al periódico porque tiene usted sueño? Se ha equivocado de sitio joven. El periódico está en la calle Ketemekagas.

Ese hombre estaba bien sordo… Kenshin se sacó el trozo de periódico del bolsillo. Estaba un poco arrugado, pero gracias a Dios no se había ensuciado, y lo había podido coger. Satoshi comprendió al fin a que se debía su visita. –Está bien joven, siéntese.

Kenshin se sentó con un poco de reticencia. Se le habían vuelto a pegar los pantalones al trasero, pero delante de ese hombre no podía ponerse a estirar de ellos. No quería que pensara que tenía sarna.

-Vale, escuche con atención, es muy sencillo y si hace caso de mis consejos, la gachí estará comiendo de su mano en menos que canta un gallo -. Kenshin asintió. No podía ser tan complicado, además, él era guapo, fuerte y joven. ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer?

-El primer paso es muy sencillo. Solo se trata de mostrarle su interés mediante un cumplido. Ya sabe, decirle algo bonito.

Kenshin se rascó la cabeza. ¿Algún cumplido? – Un cumplido como por ejemplo que tiene unos brazos muy fuertes y musculosos?

-¿Cómo dice joven¿Qué tiene unos calzos hermosos? No, por Dios, no. Dígale que es bella y que huele a flores silvestres, pero no le mencione los calzos en la primera cita. La asustara - A Kenshin le rodó una gotita por la sien, pero al menos había conseguido que ese hombre le dijera un par de cumplidos.

-Bien, el segundo paso, consiste en que usted debe estar completamente pendiente de sus necesidades. Ya sabe, para todo lo que necesite.

-¿Oroo¿Sus necesidades¿Eso no lo puede hacer ella sola¿Debo acompañarla también cuando haga esas cosas?

Ese joven había dicho que si necesitaba que la ayudara en sus necesidades¿cierto? Si, había dicho eso. –Pues claro joven. Ha de ayudarla en todo lo que ella necesite. Usted no se corte en ofrecerle ayuda. Las mujeres eso lo agradecen mucho.

Kenshin no comprendía muy bien porque a las mujeres les podía gustar que un hombre las ayudara en el baño, pero en fin, si lo decía ese hombre, sería cierto. Asintió para que el hombre pudiera continuar con su explicación.

-Estupendo, vamos a ver el tercer paso. Es muy sencillo. Ha de ser detallista con ella, no sé, regálele un ramo de rosas o algo así. Pero no las compre, esas no tienen valor. Las a de coger usted mismo.

-¿Oroo¿Rosas¿Rojas o blancas?

-Si usted pretende conquistar a una mujer, han de ser rojas. Las blancas se les regalan a las madres para su cumpleaños.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Y donde puedo conseguir rosas? El vecino tiene rosales, pero no le caigo demasiado bien, piensa que me tiño el pelo.

-¿Qué le tiñe al perro? Es normal que no le caiga bien. Pobre animal… En ese caso, róbelas. Así tendrán más valor.

Kenshin asintió, si no había más remedio, pues robaría unas rosas. Total¿que podía decir ese hombre por unas cuantas rosillas de nada?

-De acuerdo, pasemos al siguiente paso. Paso cuatro: Preparele una bonita cena romántica. Ya sabe, con velas, una suculenta cena…usted y yo nos entendemos ¿cierto?

-¿Cena romantica? Eso es fácil, y además yo cocino muy bien. Le hare una cena que se chupara los dedos.

-¿Cómo dice¿Que le chupara los pechos? Joven, no quiera ir tan rápido, eso no llega hasta el paso nueve o diez. Tranquilice esas hormonas. Lo que tiene que hacer es preparar una buena cena, con velas, y todo bien colocadito.

Kenshin asintió. ¡Va! Eso estaba chupado. Era coser y cantar para él. A romantico no lo ganaba nadie. Le iba a preparar una cena a su Kaoru-dono tal y como ella se merecía.

-Bueno, vamos abanzando. Llegamos al punto medio de la conquista. Preste atención, porque en este paso no puede fallar. Es sencillo. Ha de llevarla a ver fuegos artificiales. Ahora viene la fiesta del setsubun. Aproveche para hacer una salida especial, y llevarla a ver los fuegos del tres de febrero.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado. Vaya, eso si sonaba fácil ¿No había trampa? No, ese hombre parecía sincero. Ver unos fuegos. ¿Con eso se conformaban las mujeres? Sonrió. Ya tenía a su Kaoru-dono comiendo de su mano.

-Si quiere un consejo, acérquense todo lo que puedan a los fuegos. Yo siempre me acerco mucho para verlos.

- _"No me extraña, con lo cegato que está" -_ pensó Kenshin.

–A mi mujer le encantaba verlos desde cerca.

Vaya, en ese caso la cosa cambiaba. Ese hombre se acercaba porque no veia, pero si a su mejer le gustaba¿Quién mejor para comprender a una mujer que otra mujer? Bien, pues la pondría bien cerquita. Tanto que no se perdería ni un solo detalle. A no ser que el quisiera, claro. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Mi pobre mujer, de no haber estado tan ciega, no se hubiera estrellado contra aquel carro de caballos, y ahora podríamos seguir viendo los fuegos de cerca.

A Kenshin eso le sonó muy raro¿estrellarse contra un carro? Bueno, eso nada tenía que ver con fuegos artificiales, ni con su Kaoru, asi que pelillos a la mar.

-En fin, no vale la pena lamentarse. Pasemos al paso seis. En este te tienes que lucir. Aquí es donde le demostraras tu verdadero sexapeal. La llevarás a un viaje de fin de semana. Pero ha de ser fuera de la ciudad. Ya me entiendes. Para cambiar de aires.

-¿Oroo¿Sexapeal¿Qué es eso¿Fuera de la ciudad? Bueno, eso no es problema, podemos ir al Aoiya. Misao se alegrara de vernos. Y quizá con un poco de suerte podamos…

-¿Podaís que, joven¿No le he dicho que hasta el paso nueve nada? Esas hormonas van a echar a perder el plan. Debe controlarse.

Vaya, ese hombre escuchaba lo que le interesaba, porque eso lo había dicho bien bajito. En cambio había preguntado lo del sexapeal ese bien claro, y el tío ni se había inmutado.

-Bien, ya no quedan muchos pasos asi que ya mismo terminamos. El paso siete, tiene que ver con el seis. Es decir, usted aprovechara ese viaje de fin de semana, para llevarla una noche a darse un baño de aguas termales. A las mujeres le s encantan esas cosas. Y dele un buen masaje, ya me entiende. De esos que las dejan temblando.

-¿Oroo¿Un masaje que la deje temblando? Se refiere a…

-¿Cómo dice¿Qué le dejara un mensaje telefoneando? No, joven. No entiende nada por el amor de Dios. No me extraña que no la conquiste - Satoshi suspiró. –Le ha de hacer un masaje, de esos que vuelven loca a cualquier mujer. Usted es hombre, ya me entiende.

-Claro -. Ese hombre estaba bien loco, pero con tal de que le ayudara con su problema…¿un momento, no había dicho que nada de eso hasta el paso nueve? Bueno, a el que mas le daba. Le interesaba que fuera adelantando pasos. Empezaba a hacerse viejo.

-Bien, paso ocho, y muy, muy importante. Aquí se juega el paso nueve. Si el ocho no funciona, retírese del camino. Así que escuche atentamente. Ustedes ya abran vuelto de ese maravilloso viaje. La chica vendrá bien relajadita después de los masajitos y el descanso. Aproveche para entrar en su cuarto a media noche, y susurrándole bonitas palabras, bésela.

-¿Oroooooorooorororoo? Eso me gusta, si señor. Ya tenía yo ganas de llegar a ese paso.

-¿Qué le asusta dice¿Y como pretende conquistar a una gachí sin besarla? Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

A Kenshin la sordera del hombre ya le tenía sin cuidado. El iba a besar a su Kaoru-dono, asi que ya podía estar ese hombre sordo, o se podía venir el dojo abajo. Pero él iba a besar a su Kaoru.

-Y al fin llegamos al paso nueve. El más complicado de todos. Si usted supero el paso ocho, solo le queda una cosa… - . Kenshin se acercó un poco más, le temblaban las manos, y estaba tan nervioso, que casi se comia al hombre con la mirada. Había llegado la hora "de" – de pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Oroooroo¿Matrimonio¡Pero si solo estamos en el paso nueve! Además aún falta…

-Yo no se en que mundo viven ustedes los jóvenes, pero para poder llegar al paso diez con una chica, hay que contraer matrimonio primero. Le guste o no.

Kenshin bajo la mirada avergonzado. ¿Aguantaría tanto¡Si! Se dijo. Por su Kaoru-dono lo aguantaría todo y más.

–Bien señor Satoshi, le pedire matrimonio, y esperare como todo un hombre hasta el dia de la boda.

Satoshi sonrió. Si supiera ese muchacho que el no había llegado ni al paso cinco…en el cuatro ya había engendrado a su primer hijo. Y al llegar al paso diez, ya tenía a su segundo churumbel.

-De acuerdo. Por fin llegamos al paso diez _"gracias a Dios, haber si se marcha ya el colorín y puedo continuar con mi barco"_ el mejor paso. La culminación total.

Kenshin pego un bote y se colocó justo al lado del hombre. Hombro con hombro.

-¿Culminación¿Total¿Es decir, hasta el final?

-Mire que listo es usted…como este tema le interesa más, se ha acercado para que lo escuche mejor. En los otros no se ha molestado eh…

A kenshin le rodo una gotita por la sien. ¡Que hombre más exasperante!

-Si, culminación. Hasta el final.

-Perfecto -. Kenshin se levantó –¿No tendría usted un papelito para dejarme apuntar los pasos? No me gustaria olvidarme en mitad de la faena.

Satoshi le entregó un papel y una pluma y Kenshin se dispuso a escribir los pasos para que no se le olvidaran.

Lista de pasos:

Paso 1: Decirle un cumplido : bella silvestre.

Paso 2: Ayudarla a hacer sus necesidades en el baño.

Paso 3: Robarle rosas al vecino.

Paso 4:Cena romantica : velas

Paso 5:Fuegos artificiales: Ponernos muy cerca.

Paso 6: Tener sexapeal. Ir al Aoiya.

Paso 7: Aguas termales y un masaje: erótico para que tiemble.

Paso 8: Entrar en su habitación: Beso

Paso 9: Pedirle matrimonio: No culminar hasta estar casados. IMPORTANTE

Paso 10: Culminación. Hasta el fondo.

Bien, no era tan difícil.

-¿Cuánto le he de pagar por sus servicios señor? - Satoshi se extrajo del bolsillo un papel y se lo entregó a Kenshin. El pobre pelirrojo se descompuso, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una capa de sudor empañó su frente – Mire, será mejor que le deje el dinero en el mueble que tiene afuera¿de acuerdo?

Y asi fue como Kenshin cogió el papel con los pasos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

CONTINUARA

Aquí estamos Nadeshiko miko y Kaorumar, en una alocada historia con el único fin de divertinos y divertios. Esperamos que os guste y nos déis vuestra opinión!.

Muchos besos!


	2. Un piropo con consecuencias

**Capítulo I: Un piropo con consecuencias.**

Kenshin daba vueltas y vueltas intentando mentalizar las mismas palabras.

- _Bella silvestre...mmmhhh...bella silvestre...mmmhhh…bella silvestre. ¿Era así? _- Miró el papelito que tenía escrito con su puño y letra por décima vez - Si, bella silvestre - Era un piropo bien fácil. Se lo tenía más que aprendido se dijo. Aún faltaba una hora y media para que su Kaoru regresara al dojo. Miro alrededor, todo estaba limpio y recogido. Frunció el ceño -_No, tiene que estar más limpio _- se metió el papelito en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacía el patio a llenar el balde de agua para fregar por tercera vez el suelo del dojo.

Vació el balde que contenía agua sucia y lo lleno de agua limpia, lo cogió a pulso y se encaminó hacia el dojo de nuevo, pero una pierda se le puso en mitad del camino y tropezó tirándose todo el agua encima.

- _¿Esa piedra estaba hay antes? _- no recordaba haberla visto - _¡Genial! Estoy más mojado que las bragas de una rana _- se estrujó un poco los pantalones para no gotear todo el suelo y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanosuke no podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Por qué nunca ganaba ni una sola partida? Si Jou-chan se enteraba de que había vuelto a perder el dinero que le había prestado lo mataría a golpes de bokken. Andaba tan despistado pensando en su futura muerte que no se fijó en la piedra del suelo y tropezó.

- ¡Demonios¿Qué hace esta piedra aquí? - se enderezó y adelantó el pie para no caer y… - ¿Pero qué...¿Quién ha dejado este balde de agua aquí en medio?- Había metido el pie hasta el fondo y se había mojado todo el zapato. Soltó una maldición y se adelantó otro paso. Miró con gesto ceñudo el balde de agua y su vista se centro en algo blanco que había justo al lado - ¿Qué es eso? - Se acercó de nuevo y se agachó para mirar que era eso blanco -¿Un papel?- Lo recogió y leyó - ¿Lista de pasos?- miró la letra con atención. Mala ortografía. Esa letra era de Kenshin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin buscaba y rebuscaba pero nada, el papel no estaba. Estaba convencido de que se lo había metido en el bolsillo. Miró de nuevo. Nada, no estaba. Quizá se le había caído al tropezarse. Salió al patio en busca del papel. Miró y remiró por todos los rincones. No estaba. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Tenía que dar con ese papel si o si. No podía permitir que Kaoru lo encontrara. ¿Y si estaba en el salón? Quizá no se lo había metido en el bolsillo. Lo cierto era que ya no estaba seguro de nada. Suspiró y se encaminó hacía dentro del dojo.

Al entrar vio a Sanosuke mirando lo que parecía ser un papelito con cara de asombro. Los colores empezaron a subirle, y unas gotitas le cayeron por la sien.

"_Que no sean mis pasos…que no sean mis pasos..." _rogó. Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque efectivamente, eran sus pasos.

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Vaya, vaya…hasta que al fin te decidiste¿no? Así que bella silvestre… ¿A dónde piensas llegar con ese piropo?

Kenshin se sentó delante de Sanosuke y resopló. Lo mejor que podía hacer era explicarle de donde había sacado esos pasos. No, definitivamente no era lo mejor. Lo utilizaría en su contra seguro. Pero… ¿que opción le quedaba? Prefería explicarle lo sucedido que dejar que pensara que esos pasos los había inventado él.

- Eso no es mío Sano - dijo por toda respuesta.

- Ah¿no? - Sanosuke lo miró con ojos entornados, levantó el papel, lo miró de nuevo, volvió a fijar su vista en el papel y después en Kenshin de nuevo – es tu letra.

Kenshin se estiró el cuello del gi. ¿Era cosa suya o en ese cuarto hacía calor? Carraspeó. –Bueno…si es mi letra. Pero lo que pone ahí no es idea mía. Yo solo lo apunté como método de consulta.

Sanosuke levantó el mentón y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Ya, como consulta. Y ahora me dirás que no te has pasado toda la tarde ensayando este mmm…"piropo"¿no?

-Pues no, no te lo diré porque si que lo he hecho - ¡Maldición¿Por qué no era capaz de mentir ni cuando su reputación estaba en peligro? Ahora tendría que aguantar lo que le viniera por delante. ¿Por qué era tan bocazas? Bajo su mirada al suelo abochornado.

Sanosuke sonrió divertido. Ese Kenshin y sus cosas. Con lo fácil que le resultaría decirle a Jou-chan lo que sentía, el se empeñaba en hacer las cosas difíciles. Echó una ojeada al papel y se rascó la barbilla incipiente. ¡Qué demonios! El era su amigo y como tal iba a ayudarlo. El primer paso era algo absurdo¿bella silvestre¿qué piropo era ese? En fin, había que enseñarle a tratar a las mujeres y eso no era sencillo, pero con un poco de práctica…

- Bien Kenshin. Te ayudaré. Pero no le digas esto a Jou-chan si no quieres quedar en ridículo.

¿Ayudarle¿Sanosuke? Eso no le olía nada bien. Pero no perdía nada por escuchar lo que su amigo le proponía. Asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Sanosuke con cara de interrogación e hizo un gesto con la mano. ¿Qué hacía? Le estaba señalando que se acercara más a él. Kenshin miró a ambos lados y se señaló con el dedo a modo de pregunta.

Sanosuke se puso la mano en la cabeza. Llegaba a ser bobo este Kenshin, cualquiera diría que era el gran Battousai. Asintió con la cabeza y Kenshin se arrastró un poco hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de Sanosuke. Una vez estando cerca, Sanosuke cogió la mano de Kenshin y la apretó con sus dos manazas.

- Eres como una flor silvestre que acaricia mi alma con sus pétalos, suaves y delicados, pero tienes espinas, espinas peligrosas que se han clavado en mi corazón.

Kenshin estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Vaya Sanosuke…muchas gracias.

Sanosuke dejó caer la mano de Kenshin de golpe.

- Kenshin vamos a llevarnos bien. Intentas seducir a Jou-chan no a mi. Recuérdalo - Kenshin asintió frenéticamente. ¿A caso Sanosuke había pensado que él…? Sanosuke lo miró ceñudo y volvió a cogerle la mano - Bien, ahora tú. Dímelo tú a mí.

Kenshin hizo memoria. Esperaba que le saliera bien el discurso. Sanosuke no era la persona que más le inspiraba a decir algo así, pero en fin… a falta de pan, buenas son tortas, se dijo. Carraspeó y comenzó su discurso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yahiko regresaba al dojo después de una mañana muy ajetreada de trabajo en el Akabeko. Ese restaurante siempre estaba lleno. Se secó el sudor con la manga del gi y abrió el portón que daba al patio. Le había parecido escuchar la voz de Sanosuke en el salón.

- _Estarán allí_ - pensó. Se quitó sus zapatos y se acercó al soji para abrir la puerta pero… un momento¿qué era eso? Parecía la voz de Kenshin. Prestó atención a sus palabras.

- Eres como una flor silvestre, que acaricia mi alma con sus pétalos, suaves y delicados…

No creía lo que oía. Hace un momento había escuchado a Sanosuke, ahora el que decía todas esas cursilerías era Kenshin. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? A la busu no le podía estar diciendo eso porque ella aún no regresaba del dojo Maekawa. No se iba a quedar ahí parado como una lechuga. Iba a entrar y a averiguar que era lo que esos dos se traían entre manos.

Colocó la mano en el soji, dispuesto a abrirlo. Volvió a escuchar como Kenshin repetía esas palabras y un escalofrío lo sacudió. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente desconcertado, ido, alucinado, estático.. Kenshin de rodillas, con una de las manos de Sanosuke entre las suyas y diciendo esas… esas ridiculeces. Al verlo, inmediatamente, se separaron, Kenshin estaba completamente rojo y Sanosuke sonreía burlón.

- ¿ Qué es esto? - preguntó con voz chillona - _No pienses cosas raras, Yahiko, no las pienses._

- Yahiko… creí que ibas a estar en el Akabeko - dijo Kenshin sonriendo. Yahiko frunció el ceño al notar el tick nervioso que le había entrado en un ojo.

- Necesito que alguien me explique qué significa la escena que acabo de ver - dijo alterado, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos a ambos acusadoramente.

- Esto.. Pues..

- Nuestro amigo Kenshin ha decidido seducir a Kaoru - anunció Sanosuke interrumpiéndolo. Yahiko se quedo callado, mirándolos, tanto a Kenshin como a Sanosuke. El sonido de unas carcajadas irrumpieron el silencio que se había formado.

Kenshin frunció el ceño molesto. ¿ Qué le causaba tanta gracia?.

Sanosuke intentó reprimir la risa, su labio empezó a temblar ligeramente y luego rompió a carcajadas. Kenshin los observaba furioso. No podía creer que se estuvieran riendo de esos planes. ¡ Esos planes qué tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir!.

Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que esos dos se tranquilizasen. Yahiko tosió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Miró a Kenshin con diversión.

- No te preocupes Kenshin - se llevó una mano al pecho - aquí llegó Yahiko Myoijin, samurai de Tokio, y te va a ayudar.

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada burlón.

- ¿ Cómo lo vas a ayudar, pequeñajo?.

Yahiko lo miró con fuerza y abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Tenía que haber algún modo de que él pudiera ayudar a Kenshin.

- Estos son los pasos - dijo Kenshin, entregándole el pequeño trozo de papel. Yahiko se dispuso a leer el papel pero no pudo distinguir nada de aquella letra. Entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua, intentando descifrar aquel enigma. Sanosuke suspiró resignado y le arrebató el papel de las manos.

- Debe decirle un cumplido, como bella silvestre.

Yahiko enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Bella silvestre un cumplido? - preguntó - Bah, eso no. Debes decirle algo así : Oh, mi pechuguita, déjame que te acaricie las tetitas.

Sanosuke rompió a carcajadas, mientras que Kenshin se ponía rojo como la grana.

- No, no - dijo Sanosuke riéndose y meneando la mano como si llamase a alguien -

Por esos cacho pezones, que llevas ahí escondidos, tendría dos buenas razones, para dejártelos escocidos - ambos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y una gotita resbaló por su sien. ¿ Por qué habría confiado en estos dos?.

Para él este tema era muy serio y aquellos dos se lo estaban tomando en broma.

Sanosuke lo miró y dejó de reír. Parecía que sus bromas no le hacían gracia. Yahiko lo imitó y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse.

- No te preocupes, Kenshin. Aquí los dos estamos para ayudarte. Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle la poesía que te dije, y la tendrás en tus manos. Ahora vuelve a repasar el poema.

Kenshin asintió dudoso. Intentó recordar el poema..¿ Cómo era?. Colocó una mano en su mentón y frunció el ceño, con actitud pensativa.

Sanosuke se frotó las sienes y suspiró resignado.

- Eres como una flor silvestre que acaricia mi alma con sus pétalos, suaves y delicados, pero tienes espinas, espinas peligrosas que se han clavado en mi corazón - le recordó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba con paso temeroso e inseguro.

- Eres como una flor silvestre que acaricia mi alma con sus pétalos… - su mente no hacía más que repetirlo. Si, se lo sabía. Las horas de practica hasta que se le había quedado en la cabeza aquel poema habían dado sus frutos. Llegó hasta la entrada del dojo y la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, con esos grandes ojos azules mirándolo y su encantadora sonrisa.

Notó como su garganta empezaba a proporcionar demasiada saliva. Las piernas le temblaban. Intentó aclararse la garganta y soltó un profundo suspiro. Debía serenarse.

- Kaoru… - su voz había sonado demasiado nerviosa, las rodillas le temblaban y empezaba a sudar.

- Hola, Kenshin - dijo sonriéndole - ¿ qué tal han estado las cosas por aquí?.

- Pu..pues bien Kao..Kaoru-dono - tartamudeó. Kaoru lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Frunció el ceño. Kenshin solo se ponía nervioso cuando había hecho algo mal..

- Kenshin.. - dijo intentando parecer todo lo amable que podía, mas, sin embargo, a Kenshin ese tono le puso la piel de gallina - no ha sucedido nada en mi ausencia¿ verdad?.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tragando fuerte. Cuando Kaoru hablaba en ese tono deseaba huir y esconderse, pero no podía echarse atrás,¡ tenía que decirle ese piropo!.

- Kaoru-dono… venga - dijo caminando hacía el interior del dojo. Kaoru lo miró extrañada, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo siguió, dispuesta a saber que era lo que le pasaba a Kenshin. Llegaron hasta el jardín, y Kenshin paró de andar, se volteó y ella pudo ver como su frente estaba bañada en sudor. Sospechoso, muy sospechoso - siéntese.

Kaoru dudó unos instantes, pero al fin, se sentó en el porche y levantó la mirada hacía él.

- ¿ Qué ocurre, Kenshin? - preguntó haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercase más a ella. Kenshin miró a ambos lados, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban y anduvo, con paso indeciso y tembloroso, hasta ella._ "El poema… el poema..." _Sintió la delicada mano de Kaoru agarrar la suya y se estremeció.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a recitar el poema. Palideció y abrió los ojos horrorizado. No podía ser. Intentó hacer memoria pero nada. ¿ Cómo era?. "_Piensa, Kenshin, piensa, se dijo.Era.. Era…"_

- Eres como una flor escocida que acaricia mis pezones con sus pechuguitas, suaves y delicadas pero tienes pétalos escondidos que me pinchan las tetitas - dijo rápidamente.

Kaoru profesó la información recibida. ¿ Pezones?. La vena de su frente comenzó a latir. ¿ Tetillas?. Se levantó inmediatamente, cerró su puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Kenshin, aventándolo a unos kilómetros de ella. No podía creer que él le hubiera dicho eso. Se alejó de ahí indignada y furiosa. Ese Kenshin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sobó la mejilla adolorida. No podía creer el lío que se había hecho. ¿ Qué era lo qué le había dicho?. Enrojeció al volverlo a recordar. De seguro Kaoru no le volvía a perdonar ni a dirigir la palabra. Llegó hasta la casa de entrenamientos y notó las miradas de Sanosuke y Yahiko en él. Miradas de decepción. Frunció el ceño. Encima habían estado espiándole mientras intentaba decirle el piropo a Kaoru.

Sanosuke miró la hoja y suspiró.

- Pasemos al segundo paso.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola ya estamos aquí. Con un poco de retraso pero aquí.

Como ya veis este primer paso no ha salido como Kenshin esperaba. Hubiera quedado mejor con el bella silvestre,¿cierto?

Bueno esperamos que este captíulo haya sido de su agrado y nos dejen sus comentarios.

Para todo aquel que quiera leer o escribir fic sobre los animes o libros que os gustan podéis entrar a la página http://todofic.foros.ws/. Es una página que hemos creeado para uso y disfrute de los fans del anime, libros y fic.

Ahora pasamos a los agradecimientos:

**Gabyhyatt: **El paso dos ya esta al caer. Asi que no tardaras en poder ver a Ken ayudando a Kao en el baño jajajaja...

**Satsuki Haru: **Aún tendras que esperar un poco para el paso diez. Pero aqui tienes el uno. Esperamos que te guste. Nos vemos en el MSN.

**BattousaiKamiya: **Sigues pensando que Kao es resuertuda? jajaja..pobre se va a llevar algunos disgustillos jajaja...Pero la recompensaremos. Lo juramos. Esperamos que te guste el resto de la historia.

**Pali-chan: **Hola guapa! Aqui tienes la actualización.¿ Te gustó? jajaja...nos hablamos. Un beso cariño.

**Mai maxwell:** Hola!! Como puedes ver el paso uno no le ha salido demasiado bien. No sabemos si el resto le saldrábien tampoco, jajaja... Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Aquí dos servidoras te lo agradecen. Cuídate.


End file.
